yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Guardians
The Sacred Guardians are six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago, in the Dawn of the Duel arc. Each of them holds a Millennium Item. They are the six members of the Pharaoh's sacred court. They ensure the safety of the Pharaoh at all times. They were chosen by the Millennium Items themselves. Each one destined to wield its power in the name of the Pharaoh. Shimon :Main article: Shimon Muran Aknadin :Main article: Aknadin Mahad :Main article: Mahad Seto :Main article: Priest Seto Isis Isis 「アイシス, Aishisu」 is a priestess that serves Pharaoh Atem in Ancient Egypt and wields the Millennium Necklace. Ishizu Ishtar is the reincarnation of Isis. She is named after the Egyptian god Isis. A wise, kind and intelligent woman, she seems to share a close friendship with Mahado in the anime, as she converses with him before he goes off to fight Bakura for the Pharaoh's sake. She is able to sense his plight during the duel with Bakura, and utters his name with tears flowing down her cheeks. Isis alone senses Mahado's demise, and cries out his name tearfully. It can be speculated she withheld deep feelings for him. Even three thousand years on, in the final duel with Atem and Yugi, when the Dark Magician makes his appearance, Isis notices "a deep pain in her heart." She ultimately dies while facing Zorc in an attempt to buy Mana enough time to give Atem his Millennium Puzzle. She is voiced by Kaizyie rogers Monster Spirits: * Spiria * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * Mystical Elf Karim Karim 「カリム, Karimu, from Arabic كريم Kareem」 in the manga and Japanese anime, is one of the six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago. He wields the Millennium Scale. It is a common theory that the first holder of the Millennium Scale was his father, as they look extremely similar. His Scales are held by Shadi throughout the series. In a weakened state, he sacrifices what's left of his lifeforce to Shada so he (Shada) can protect the Pharaoh. He was by far one of the most loyal and dedicated of the court. He was also not afraid to confront Seto about his abuse of his friend's monsters in the practice Duel, as seen in the manga. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel in the English dub. Monster Spirits: * Bastet * Curse of Dragon Shada Shada 「シャダ, Shada」 is one of the six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago. He wields the Millennium Key. He has the same eyes of his reincarnation: Shadi, and both names are very similar (in the original Japanese anime, the same actor voices both characters). He dies after pushing Atem out of the way of a lightning bolt likely caused by the presence of Zorc Necrophades. He is voiced by Michael Alston Baley in the English dub, who also voices Odion. Another version of Shadi's past life, Sadin, also appears as a guardian of the Valley of the Kings in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. Here, his appearance is closer to Shadi's, although he has a beard and moustache. Monster Spirits: * Zelua * Two-Headed Jackal Warrior Sacred Guardians, The